Banking processes and technologies can be complex, particularly to someone who is new to the banking field. Conventional methods of teaching banking processes and technologies may include formal classroom instruction, training videos, online instruction and other similar methods. With these conventional methods, there is typically a clear delineation between instructor and student.
An alternate method of teaching is to immerse a student in a learning experience. With an immersive experience, a student may learn as a result of doing, rather than learning by studying. By encouraging learning in a social situation, an immersive experience may be a more effective learning experience than a conventional learning experience.